Brotherly Love
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Sam has been in love with his brother Dean for quite some time now...but he'll never tell another living soul that. And not Dean. Escpecially not Dean. Rated M. Wincest. Not your thing, then don't read. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heeeeeey! I'm back. Whew what a long time, huh? I just feel like I've lost my mojo. I haven't written anything since Glee ended. I'm sorry. I'll try to finish the WIPs. I just need time. I'll never abandon them. But, I wrote something, please don't read if Wincest isn't your thing. I'm in quite a few new fandoms, Supernatural being the biggest right now. I ship Wincest AND J2. I hope you guys like this. Just thought of it off the top of my head. Lemm know with a review, pwease? Carry on my wayward readers! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and all mistakes my own.

Brotherly Love

"Hey Sammy! Rise and shine!"

Sam groaned and rolled over, as he heard his older brother's gruff voice boom in the otherwise quiet dingy motel room. Rubbing his weary eyes and squinting as Dean slightly peeked through the curtains, Sam yawned and finally drug himself out of bed. "Wha's goin on Dean?" He asked groggily, but immediately smiled upon noticing a bag of donuts and two cups of coffee sitting on the table.

"Talked to Bobby, and he said we're dealing with the reaper..." Dean answered moodily, closing the curtains. He took his phone out, and dialed, making a quick call. "Let's go!" He rushed out, walking to the bathroom, now talking in a low voice.

Sam rolled his eyes, and _really_ tried not to watch his brother's delicious ass leave.

 _I hate to let you go, but I love to watch you leave..._ Sam thought, a prominent blush appearing on his neck and the tips of his ears, spreading to his face. He planted his face in his hands and mumbled under his breath. Dean was gonna be the death of him, if not Hell itself...

Sam has been in love with Dean for a while now. He knows it's wrong, but something about it felt so _right._ When he thought of Dean, he thought of comfort, protection, and most of all, _home._

But of course, he'll never tell another living soul that. And not Dean.

Especially not Dean.

Because Dean would think he's a freak...disgusting...and he'd probably hate him...

Sam sighed, stood up, and got his jeans on and spare clean shirt laying on the motel rooms' nightstand. Pulling the blue shirt over his head, he shoved his hands through the sleeves, only yo come face-to-face with Dean. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he swallowed.

"You ok? You look sick, Sammy. Do you have a fever?" Dean asked worriedly, searching his brother's face. He placed his hand on Sam's flushed face, most definitely _not_ from a damn fever.

Sam backed up, muttering, "Y-Yeah, I feel fine."

Dean didn't look convinced, but he decided to leave it for now. He'd ask Sam about it later. He shrugged and changed his shirt, throwing it on the foor next to Sam. He kept chatting to his brother about the monster of the week.

Sure, Sam was _totally_ listening. He licked his lips as his brown eyes trailed over Dean's sculpted abdomen, and felt his cock stir to life. _Fuck, no. Not now, please God, no._ He mentally pleaded.

"...And I think that salting the doors and windows is a goddamn must..." He babled on, running frantically around the motel, like a chicken with its head cut off, shoving dirty clothes in a duffel bag as he goes.

"Uh, huh...ok, sure..." Sam whispered to himself, as he kept his eyes glued to Dean's natural flexing of his muscles, his throat going dry. His palms started to sweat, and he cursed under his breath.

Dean was now shoving the tolietries in their backpack. "Are you even listening?!" Dean demanded.

"Yes, Dean, of course I'm listening..." Sam lied and he directed his gaze to the floor, in fear of being caught staring. _Wrong, Sam. So wrong._

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you today? It's like you're in your own little world, man," Dean mumbled, walking over to the other bed he slept in.

 _If you only fucking knew what goes on in my own little world..._ Sam thought lustfully. He bit his lip as he watched Dean bending over, peering under the bed, only to get an _aha!_ a second later when he found his missing item.

Sam moaned pitifully and adjusted his crotch quickly, before his brother turned around to notice. "Hey, uh, I need a shower...gimme like, 10 minutes...," Sam said, grabbing his necessitites, and rushing to the bathroom to take care of his 'problem'.

"What the hell, Sam?! You JUST thought of this now?! We're supposed to meet Bobby in 30 friggin' minutes!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands up in dispair.

Sam slammed the bathroom door, Dean's pissed off voice fading away. He stripped his clothes, mentally thanking to all angels above, when the ache between his legs lessened from the strain of his demin jeans' zipper. Turning on the water to his temperature liking, he stepped in, immediately stepping under the lukewarm spray. His hand found his cock, and he closed his eyes, head thrown back, as he pictured his brother fucking him into oblivion against the shower wall. He thumbed his slit, smearing pre-come, and sped up his strokes, imagining Dean's weight pressed up against Sam's skin, flushed together, his hot breath panting into his younger brother's neck, whispering downright filthy words.

 _You like that, Sammy? Yeah? Gonna take real good care of you..._

Sam whimpered, thinking of Dean saying those dirty words, making him squirm, and he rested a hand on the shower wall, nearing his orgasm.

 _God Sam, you're so fucking tight...gonna make you mine...would you like that? Only mine..._

Sam nodded, knowing no one can see him, fantazising, and he felt the familiar heat coil in his lower belly, and growled low in his throat as he sprayed his hot come all over the tiled wall, muttering obscentites and _Oh, Dean, yes yes..ah_ on his lips. Opening his eyes, he looked down and smiled blissfully as he watched the shower wash away come that has only ever been meant for Dean. He quickly lathered himself up, rinsed, then turned off the water. He stepped out, drying himself off, his stomach flipping. He was happy.

"You ok, Sam?" Dean's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Sam jumped, Dean's voice startling him, and hurried to say," Yeah, fine, why?"

A pause.

Sam's eyebrows rose and he felt nervous all of a sudden. _Did he hear me? I'm pretty sure I was quiet..._

"Nothin'. Well, hurry up bitch, we gotta get our asses going," Dean grumbled.

Sam smiled. _Bitch. Only your bitch. If only..._ "Be right out, jerk."

...Yeah, he'll never tell another living soul that he's in love with his brother. And _not_ Dean.

 _Especially_ not Dean.

Review? :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's chapter 2, as some of you have requested! Specifically, for AnonymousTigress! This is Dean's POV. Read on. ;)

svallkille: They would, wouldn't they? ;) Thanks!

deansgirl241: Here's more, we'll get to them being together, though, ok? ;) Thank you for your review!

AnonymousTigress: YOU are wonderful, and yes, here's Dean's POV. Thank you!

felldowntherabbithole1: Thank you so very much sweetie! :* As far as if Dean heard? Read on! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester, I wish. No beta, all mistakes my own.

Chapter 2

"Hey Sammy! Rise and shine!" Dean said as he slammed the door, immediately swallowing and his throat suddenly dry, as he heard his brother's delicious, but tired moan. _Please not today..._

He heard Sam's murmur as he quickly closed the curtains. He turned around and stopped short upon noticing Sam's gray boxer-breifs, an early morning erection tenting the fabric. He licked his lips, and it took him a little bit to answer, because, _damn,_ Sam was _very_ well endowed. Dean's emerald eyes found Sam's brown gaze eyeing the donuts and coffee appreciatively. He was so grateful Sam didn't catch him staring, because he'd probably go to hell... _again._

"Talked to Bobby and he said we're dealing with the reaper..." Dean finally answered as he peeked through the curtains again, closing the stale dusty, and cheap sheet. He took his phone out, dialing quickly. He honestly wanted to stay right here and stare at Sam's long, lithe legs, his sculpted abs, and defined muscles in his arms, but he couldn't .

They had shit to do.

 _Another time...but, right now we've gotta catch this sonvabitch reaper..._ Dean thought miserably.

Sam yawned loudly, and pulled the sheet away, exposing even more of his goregous lean frame, and Dean snapped out of his wrong lustful reverie. He finally head Bobby picking up on the other side, and he walked to the bathroom, yelling out, "Let's go!"

Slamming the door, he leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Dean? Are you even listening to me boy?!" Bobby grumbled.

"Bobby, yeah, lemme call you back." Dean fibbed, lightheaded.

"Idgit..." He mumbled, hanging up.

Dean stuffed his phone in his pocket, and his left hand found the button of his demin jeans, now unbuttoning, and he desperately shoved his hand down his boxers, adjusting them snug under his balls with his other hand. His thumb found his slit, swiping a gather of precum there, and he inhaled sharply. He started stroking his engorged cock. He thought of Sam's hot wet mouth sucking his cock, his brother's lust blown chocolate eyes gazing lovingly up at him. Pausing momentarily, he grabbed some cheap polo toliet paper, and leaned back on the door. He stroked faster, moaning pitifully as he thought of Sam's deliciously sinful ass as he fucked his younger brother up against the motel wall.

"F-Fuck, Sammy...nrgh..." Dean let out a broken whimper, as he felt that familiar heat pool in his lower belly, and he shoved his fist in his mouth to keep his loud moans and heavy pants quieter. Throwing his head back, his eyes rolled back as his orgasm hit him hard. His hips thrusted forward into his hand, riding out his sweet release, a whisper of Sam's name on his lips. He cleaned up, pulled his boxers and jeans back up, buttoning them, and headed back to the room.

He bit his lip as he found Sam pulling his blue shirt over his head. He wanted to reach out and touch those smooth back muscles, claiming him as his _own_ , marking him with red hickeys.

As Sam pulled his shirt down, Dean saw him swallow, watching the way his throat worked, he couldn't tear his eyes away from that beautiful neck.

"You ok? You look sick, Sammy. Do you have a fever?" He asked, genuienely concerned, and _no,_ he most definitely _did not_ touch his younger brother's flushed forehead, _just_ for an excuse to touch him. _Uh, huh. Keep telling yourself that, Dean...Why is he flushed?! Is he really sick?_

"Y-Yeah, I feel fine."

 _Liar. I'll ask later. This isn't over, baby boy._ Dean shrugged it off, and decided to change his shirt, discarding it somewhere. He talked to Sam, just to keep his mind off of wanting to fu-

 _Ok, ok calm the fuck down. Shit._ He mental swore, then shook his head, starting again, "...windows is a goddamn must..." He was searching for something as he shoved dirty clothes in his bag.

"Uh huh...ok, sure..."

He stopped when he heard Sam mumbling. "Are you even listening?!"

Sam answered, and directed his brown eyes to the floor.

 _Liar...what's wrong, Sammy?_ "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you today? It's like you're in your own little world, man." He protested in a mumble, shamefully thinking, _You're not the only one, Sam..._

He bent down with a triumphant yell, an "Aha!", finding his missing sock. As Dean got up, he heard Sam murmuring _Shower_ and _Give me ten minutes_ and as he watched Sam hastily making his way to the bathroom, necessitites in hand, he shouted and threw his hands up in defeat.

Hearing the door slam, Dean waited patiently by the door, his arms folded across his broad chest. A second later, the shower turned on.

Dean struggled to hear a quiet whisper of... _was...was that my NAME?! Yeah, he's...he's saying my name, but why...? Oh, for fucks sake, you've gotta be kiddimg me...Sammy, you're gonna be the death of me..._ Dean moaned his head lolling off to the side. Feigning innocence, Dean asked, "You ok, Sam?"

"Yeah! Fine! Why?" Sam seemed to rush out in a single breath.

There was a sudden pause.

Smirking, Dean said, "Nothin'. Well, hurry up bitch, we've got to get our asses going..." Dean grumbled out, now in a bad mood.

"Be right out, jerk!" Sam replied.

Dean had to smile.

As he looked down, he groaned inwardly as he noticed his cock beginning to twitch at his brother's sexy voice.

 _Not again, fuck! It's gonna be a long day..._

Review? :)

Marianne xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me, very appreciative. Here's another chapter! Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys, nor Supernatural. No beta, all ,istakes my own.

deansgirl241: Thank you! :) Here's more! Enjoy!

svallkille: As you wish! ;)

AnonymousTigress: I can see about a sequel! Thanks for your review, hun! :D

felldowntherabbithole1: I will most definitely TRY my best for longer chapters, I'm so used to writing short ones, sorry! Thank you! :)

As the steady rumble of the '67 Impala drove down route 66, one way to get to Bobby Singer's house, both Sam and Dean were silent.

It was awkward, to say the least.

Dean side-eyed his younger brother, noticing Sam licking his lips, as he stared straight ahead, a distant look on his face.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean carefully asked as he gripped the steering wheel, preparing for the answer, his knuckles turning white.

Sam swallowed. "Nothin', Dean, I'm just tired." He sighed, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable.

 _Liar._ "Did you not sleep well, or somethin'?"

 _Yeah...I dreamt of you making love to me, Dean...the utter bliss on your face afterwards, as you laid your head on my chest...amazing._ Sam cleared his throat before replying, carefully choosing his words. "Yeah, I slept fine...just tired, man." His voice was surprising even as he spoke.

Dean rolled his emerald eyes, muttering under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Didn't quite catch that, Dean." Sam replied sarcastically, and with attitude.

Dean slammed on the brakes after pulling over to the side of the road. After putting the car in park, he turned to face his brother. "I _said_ why are you lying to me?"

Sam, avoiding his older brother's glare, rubbed his hands on his jeans, just for something to do. "'M not lying, Dean..." He fibbed _again._

"Riiight, ok, Sammy. Tell me this." Dean challenged in his gruff voice.

Sam slowly brought his gaze up to Dean's gorgeous face. "S-Sure, what?" Sam asked nervously.

"What'd you do this morning, Sammy, hmmm?" Dean asked, smirking, his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Sam felt his cock twitch at his brother's sexy words and very true accusations. His throat suddenly felt dry, and his palms started to sweat due to anticipation. _Oh fuck...no. NO! He CAN'T know..._ Sam mentally chided himslef. He tried to play cool, knowing his brother now _knows,_ guilt and shame heavy on his heart...but he didn't regret a _damn_ thing. "Took a shower, Dean. What do you THINK I did?" Sam chuckled nervously, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. _Please, for the love of God, just drop it...how embarrassing._

Dean cleared his throat, and stated his very much true and RIGHT guess. "Well, _I_ think this is what happened, Sammy..." He answered smoothly, sliding over a bit. He tilted his head to the side, humming, and comtemplating how he was going to word his next statement. He bravely started to gently caress Sam's thigh with his index finger, his eyes finding Sam's flushed face and his brown eyes wide in shock. " _I_ think something was happening in that shower. I could have _sworn_ I heard you mumbling my name, Sammy..."

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about, Dean." Sam stubbornly denied, his hand desperately rubbing his crotch, which was now throbbing. A pause. Sam shifted, his swollen cock straining his pants, as he turned away from Dean, only to stare out the window. _He hates me...he thinks I'm a freak. But then...why is he rubbing my thigh?_

Dean stopped trailing his finger up and down Sam's thigh, licking his lips and groaning as he saw Sam rubbing his bulge. _Jesus fuck..I have to figure out a way to make him comfortable...he probably friggin' thinks I hate him..._ "So...you _didn't_ take care of business," Dean questioned, his fingers doing the air quotes when he mentioned business, "this morning, in the shower, while thinking of yours truly? Cause, I did..." Dean finally admitted, like he was talking about the damn weather. He shrugged.

Sam whipped his head back over to his brother's direction, thinking for a moment he got major whiplash in the process, eyes dropping to Dean's crotch as Dean stared into the foggy mid-morning. _No way...there's no fucking way Dean...did that...I mean..._ "What?" Sam now managed to croak out.

Dean turned to look at Sam, _really_ looking at him this time, his green eyes searching Sam's blushing face, noticing a red tint also was spread out on his ears and neck. "You heard me Sammy...didn't you though? Don't lie." Dean replied, his voice now a sexy whisper in the quiet car.

Sam's chocolate eyes never left his brother's curious and heated gaze. "Y-Yeah, I...I..." He muttered, his stomach flipping with butterflies. _Why am I TELLING him this?! What the fuck?!_

"I know. I did, too. God, you're so..." Dean mumbled, his hand finding Sam's smooth cheek, his thumb rubbing gently under Sam's darkened (probably due to lack of sleep) eyes.

Sam exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, immediately finding that comfort, and leaning into his brother's touch. It was so warm and good and everything _right_ in this world, even when it seemed so _wrong._

Dean was his anchor.

"D-Dean...please..." Sam pleaded, moaning pitifully. He bit his bottom lip, teasing Dean.

Dean's eyes followed Sam's lips and movement. "Please what, Sammy? What do you want?" Dean demanded lowly, his hot breath mere inches away from Sam's wanting and waiting mouth.

 _You!_ Sam closed his eyes, the light touches of Dean's hand slowly cupping his flushed cheek, the slow uneven breaths from BOTH of the boys filling the car, the smell of Dean, Dean, _Dean_ overloading Sam's senses...

Then Dean backed away, grabbing his phone out of his demin jacket, and Sam frowned at the loss of contact he so desperately craved. _What the?!_ Sam dared to open his eyes, only to find Dean's blown pupils intently staring right back as he held the phone to his ear.

Sam's brow furrowed, equal parts pissed because Dean's a fucking _tease_ and _damn it fucking hell_ he wants him, and upset because his borther wasn't as close as before, and _shit shit shit_ Sam thought, panic setting in.

Dean's face fell when he noticed Sam's frown and obviously distressed face, and he quickly held a finger up.

Sam pouted, thumping back into his seat, his arms folded across his chest. _Something always in the way..._

 _Don't worry Sammy, give me a minute..._ Dean thought, watching Sam's disappointment crossing his gorgeous features.

He picked at his jeans' seam, patiently waiting for Dean to get off the _stupid phone and just take him already._

"Bobby, hey. We're running late...we had to load extra salt and weapons ..."Dean fibbed.

Sam raised a curious eyebrow, turning to face Dean, now looking up at Dean, his hands fiddling anxiously.

"I know...I know...uh huh. Ok. Bye." Dean nodded, replying to Bobby, licking his lips as his eyes fell upon Sam.

Sam started to say something, then Dean held up a finger to cut him off. "Sammy..." He started.

"Y-Yeah?" Sam said brokenly.

"We got 15 minutes. What should we do, hmmm?" Dean murmured, his hand once again finding Sam's hot cheek, and scooted closer.

Sam's cocked twitched. "I can think of a few ideas..."

Review? Thanks guys! ;)

Marianne xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Aaaaand here we go...Carry on! :P

Warnings: Sex, incest, top!Dean, swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Jared, Jensen, nor Sam and Dean. No beta, all mistakes my own.

Deansgirl241: Haha! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it hun! Thank YOU for being awesome and reviewing. :)

Chapter 4

 _I bet you do baby brother._

"Tell me." Dean demanded, scooting closer, and putting his right arm around his brothers' shoulder, resting comfortably on the back seat. His eyes followed the movement of Sam swallowing slowly, his gaze never leaving Sam's delicious and long neck.

Sam shifted closer, and Dean's lust-blown eyes raked down Sam's body. "I-I...I've always wanted you to do whatever the fuck you please with me." Sam rushed out in one breath.

"Fuck, Sammy..." Dean croaked out. "Ok. Get in the back seat, and pull your pants down. Don't keep me waiting."

Sam didn't hesitate, already opening his door, and hurrying to obey his brother's orders.

Dean left the Impala running, cranking up the heat a bit. It was still mid-morning, and still chilly out. He wanted to be nice and toasty, but _damn,_ that won't be a problem. _Sam will keep me warm, and vice versa._

"Deeeeaaan, fuck, hurry up, I _need_ you..." Sam keened from the back seat, his hips bucking up, as he stroked his cock.

"Nu-uh uh. You are not coming like that." Dean growled as he turned and saw Sam, then, getting out, and heading to the back seat to his wanting brother. Dean's breath hitched when he opened the door. Sam was laid out, head thrown back, baring his neck, his legs bent so he could fit, and he was fucking _gorgeous,_ laying there pumping his cock desperately seeking Dean, his balls tight and his puckered hole on full display.

Dean climbed in, closing the door, and began to take his jacket and shirt off, throwing them somewhere up front.

"D-Dean, waiting here..." Sam mumbled, his face flushed as he stared lustfully as his older brother's sexy torso.

Dean smirked, Sam swallowed again, and the older brother immediately pressed his face against Sam's delectable ass, his tongue licking his hole.

"F-Fuck yes! That...is g-good... _Dean..._ " Sam whimpered arching his back.

Dean pushed his brother's hips down, and put Sam's cock in his mouth. He sucked hard and fast, his hands and forearms positioned comfortably on Sam's hips.

Sam shouted profanities as Dean kept sucking his baby brother's dick, taking the time to _really_ taste and enjoy the musky scent of his brother. His tongue licked the underside of Sam's cock, and Sam's hands found Dean's hair, now tugging urgently.

"I'm so c-close...Dean, n-not gonna last long if y-you...keep doing that...up, _ahhhh..._ " Sam panted brokenly, as he felt that familiar heat coil in his lower belly, his balls tightening.

Dean popped off, momentarily, wiping the excess saliva off his chin. "Don't you dare come until _I_ say you can, Sammy."

Sam's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath.

"Problem?" Dean teased with a smile, his fingers circling Sam's hole.

"N-No...no probl- _fuck!"_ Sam yelled as he felt Dean's spit covered fingers slide easily into his ass.

"So tight..." Dean murmured, crawling carefully up Sam's sexy body, careful not to bump his head in the compacted area. "Look at me..."

Sam opened his eyes as Dean slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Sam.

"So beautiful like this...just for me..." He cooed sweetly, his blown pupils searching Sam's face. He pressed his lips to his brother's, biting down on his bottom lip playfully, and he crooked his fingers like so-

 _"Dean!"_ Sam groaned, his body shaking from pure esctasy and _Dean._ "P-Please..." He begged.

"What do you need?"

"I-I need to come...Dean, _please..._ nrgh! _"_ Sam's plea was cut off as Dean hit Sam's prostate again.

He pressed his lips to Sam's, breaking off his baby brother's desperate words, and Sam opened up, granting entrance for his sibling's hot tongue. Dean grunted as he rutted into Sam, his fingers still working, stretching out Sam. He felt Sam clench, and whispered hotly into his mouth, "Come."

Sam's eyes stayed on Dean's face, his hips stuttering, muscles clenching, as he shot his warm white liquid between them both, the load covering Sam's belly. Sam bit his lip, riding out his intense orgasm, eyes studying Dean's face, knowing he was close. Sam felt his older brother's hard cock through his demin jeans, and Sam's hands wrapped around Dean's bare shoulders.

"Sammy... _ah, ah_ yeah..." Dean growled as his hips bucked into Sam impatiently, but finding his sweet release seconds later. Dean laid his head on Sam's chest, the sound of their pants and quick breaths filling the running car.

"Mmmm." Sam hummed, content. He rubbed his fingers smoothly against Dean's biceps.

Dean looked up at his brother's debauched apperance and licked his lips. He gently kissed Sam again when their eyes met.

They got cleaned up and sat in silence. (thank GOD Dean had some spare tissues in the glove compartment, as it would have been embarrassing AND difficult to explain "What the hell are _those_ stains, boys? Igidits!", something Bobby would say)

"So..."

"That was..."

They spoke in unison, then laughed.

"Dean was...was that..." Sam hesitantly asked, turning to face him.

"So, _so_ ok, Sammy. So. Ok." He whispered huskily. "In fact..."

Sam nodded quickly, eager to hear more, because _damn_.

"How would you feel about more tonight?"

"So, _so_ ok, Dean..." Sam replied softly, biting his bottom lip teasingly. _So. Ok."_

Review? :P

xoxo Marianne


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is now complete, yay! This is the last chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means alot to me. :P I hope you enojy it!

Disclaimer: No beta, all mistakes my own. I do not own Sam or Dean.

Chapter 5

Later that evening, after being at Bobby's all day talking about that reaper, (with the occasional flirty and lustful gazes, ending with Sam biting his lip playfully and Dean having to press firmly on his growing and aching bulge) both boys were esctatic to be going back home.

Or, well, in this case another dingy cheap motel. They'll take what they can get using the stolen credit cards, and temporarily being ok with the fast food.

Plus, they work off the greasy unhealthy fats as they hunt.

So, not too bad.

Arriving to another vaccant motel, they both grabbed their bags, heading to their assigned room. Opening the door labelled 215, both boys walked inside and dropped their bags on the ground with a _thump!_

Sam yawned, stretching his arms overhead, revealing a bit of skin. Dean most definitely did _not_ notice and was _not_ staring intently, licking his lips and biting back a moan.

Sam plopped down on the bed, immediately laying back, his head finding the pillow. Trying to get comfortable, he noticed Dean by the door, just standing there. "Dean, c'mere." Sam murmured, patting the somewhat adequate space next to him. "Lay with me."

How do you say no to that?

Dean could never deny his baby brother anything. Ecspecially when he uses that adorable pout, and those brown puppy dog eyes. Dean smiled, heading his way over to a sleepy Sammy. Dean laid down next to his brother, resting his head on Sam's muscled chest. His right arm draped comfortably over Sam's waist and he sighed in contentment. "Long ass day, Sammy."

Sam gently smiled, and he peeked an eye open. "Yeah. it has." He tugged Dean closer and yawned again. "So...nap now, sex later?"

Dean groaned. "Sammy..."

"Mmhmm?"

"Tease." He gruffed.

Sam chuckled. "You love it."

 _I love you._ "I do." Dean admitted tiredly. "Ok, then. Sleep now, fuck later."

This time Sam groaned. " _So_ romantic. "

Dean mumbled something incoherent under his breath and a second later he started snoring softly.

Sam grinned, his heart heavy as he fell asleep to the sound of his older brother's constant snoring and the fall and rise of Dean's chest.

xxxD&Sxxx

 _2 hours later_

Somehow, through the deep sleep of both Sam and Dean, Sam ended up nestled safely in Dean's arms, on top, his own octopus arm resting on Dean's torso. Sam was mumbling in his sleep, groaning as his prominent erection frantically humped Dean's thigh. He threw his head back, eyes closed and still in the midst of a _very_ good dream, his long neck bared, and he panted heavily in the otherwise silent dark room. "D-Dean... _god..._ "

Dean swallowed, his throat dry, watching his baby brother call out his name. He'd woken up earlier, knowing that Sam's heart was racing, beating wildly in his chest, Dean could _feel_ it, thus leading to Dean feeling his younger brother grinding hotly against his leg. "Fuck Sammy..."

"Yes, Dean..." Sam whispered desperately.

Dean removed his arm from underneath his writhering needy sibling, and took a chance to flip him over to straddle his hips, pinning his arms above his head. Sam bucked his hips up, yelling Dean's name and a few obscenities as Dean felt the front of his taller borother's demin jeans begin to dampen. Mouth agape, he asked slowly, and in awe, "Did you just come, Sammy?"

Sam's hazel eyes shot open, his face a red tint of embarrassment, and he searched Dean's lust blown pupils. "Y-Yeah, 'M sorry, I was slee-mmph!"

Dean cut off Sam, pressing his lips firmly against Sam's, immediately opening up for a hungry kiss. He grinded his hips down suggestively against Sam's twitching member, trying to get up a second time, _too soon, it was too soon,_ and the younger whimpered, "Fuck Dean!"

"That's the idea, baby boy. I got you." Dean whispered sweetly, his hands fumbling with Sam's button of his denim jeans.

"H-Hurry! I need you to fuck m-me!" Sam begged pathetically, bucking his hips to seek out friction, Dean's own cock, Dean's hands, _something_ for God's sake!

"Bossy much?" Dean chuckled, cutting off Sam's mewl as he pressed his hand down on Sam's huge bulge, rubbing the swollen muscle. He unbuttoned Sam's jeans, and peeled off both his pants and boxerbriefs in one go. His aching cock bobbed against his shirt, a bead of pre-come glistening the tip. "Fuck, Sammy, so gorgeous..."

"D-Do something!" Sam gritted out, once again thrusting up to seek friction.

Dean took his shirt off then, stepping out of the bed to discard his own jeans and boxers. He grabbed lube inside his bag and stood there bare naked, licking his lips and pumping his cock as he watched his baby brother, debauched and flushed face, silently and desperately pleading as he stroked his own.

Dean climbed on top of Sam, gesturing him to sit up so he can rid his shirt, carelessly throwing it somewhere on the floor. He heard the click of the lube opening, and immediately spread open for his big brother.

Dean, smirking, gently entered one finger into Sam's delectable ass, stretching him fully.

"M-More. C'mon, I can take it, Dean..." Sam panted desperately, his ass thrusting against his brother's digit.

Dean added another finger, scissoring his baby brother, seeking Sam's prostate.

"Oh! Oh god, Dean!" Sam moaned, his back arching off the bed, his head thrown back and eyes closed.

"Found it." Dean murmured, now adding another finger, carefully prepping Sam. He didn't want to hurt him. "So beautiful like this, just for me, Sammy." His fingers picked up the pace, earning a grunt and a _Fuck me now, Dean, please!_ from a blushing Sam beneath him.

Dean bit his lip enticingly, eyeing Sam for a moment before kissing him full on the mouth, both boys moaning. As Dean's cock rubbed against Sam's, he asked, "You ready? You want my cock in your ass, baby brother?"

"Dean, shit! I was ready 10 minutes ago! N-Need you..." Sam whimpered, stroking his cock.

Dean slapped his brother's hand away. "Nu uh uh. You're not to come until _I_ say you can."

Sam scoffed, but his dick jumped at the excitement of Dean's husky and demanding tone. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

They stared at each other for a second, and Dean's arm found Sam's bulky bicep, and rubbed up and down, questioning, "Is this really ok with you? Are _we_ gonna be ok? I don't want this to be just sex between us, Sammy."

Sam's eyes widened, so much love in his gaze at Dean, as he replied softly, "I thought you didn't like chick flick moments."

Dean huffed, continuing, "You just..."

"Yeah?"

" _Do_ something to me...I'm alway gonna have your back. I'm always gonna be here for you. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me, Sammy." Dean explained as his hand found Sam's flushed cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Dean." Sam stated honestly.

"Good."

"So...can you get on with the fucking me, or are you just going to stare at me all nig- _oh!_ D-Damn, ok." Sam shot back, but was cut off as Dean slowly entered his cock into Sam's supple ass.

"Let me know when I can..."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam panted, throwing his arms around Dean's neck. "G-Go. Keep going, feels so good."

Dean stopped until his cock was buried deep in Sam's ass, and Dean lowered down to move Sam's chestnut locks out of his face. "You're so tight, Sammy..."

"M-Move."

Dean nodded and pulled back, then slammed in hard, making both boys moan loudly. "God Sam...so hot..." Dean fucked his brother slowly, taking in Sam's face of pure pleasure and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Dean, 'm not going to last long...harder!" Sam cried out, as Dean picked up his pace.

Dean stole another kiss, licking his way into Sam's hot mouth. "Fuck...I bet you can come on just my cock, Sammy, nrgh!" He pounded harder into his brother.

Sam's eyes rolled back as Dean purposely began to pound Sam's sweet spot repeatedly, until the younger was a mess of swearing and Dean's name. Sounds of _more_ and _Dean!_ and _please yes!_ erupted from Sam's swollen pink lips, and Dean clutched his brother closer, tighter into his safe embrace.

 _Home. He's my home. Always has been..._ "Sammy, look at me." Dean demanded.

Sam's chocolate eyes found Dean's hazel ones, and he blurted out, "I love you!" Sam immediately averted his gaze, completely feeling foolish, because _what the hell why now?!_ but Dean was having none of it.

"I love you, too, Sammy." Dean spoke, his eyes never leaving his baby brother's. "Come for me."

Sam yelped as he tensed up, hot spurts of white come painting his stomach, and Dean sped up his thrusts, and his eyes stayed on Sam's as his intense orgasm took over, pumping his hips sporadically into Sam's now blissed and limp body. He continued to thrust his hips, his come filling his brother's ass. "God, Sammy!"

After catching their breaths, Sam said happily sated, "Dean, that was amazing." His head lolled to the side, but Dean was still able to press a languid kiss to Sam's blissful smile.

" _You're_ amazing." Dean said softly, pulling out of Sam, and getting up to grab a washcloth.

Sam frowned at being so... _empty,_ he loved having Dean inside him. He sat up on his elbow, pouting, also already missing his brother's warm body.

Dean came back with a wet cloth, and cleaned up Sam. He carelessly placed it on the nightstand, after cleaning himself off, too, and laid back down with Sam. Pulling the covers over them both, he rested his head tiredly on Sam's chest, listening to his heart beating rapidly. He placed his hand tenderly over Sam's heart, and Sam blushed, pulling Dean closer.

Sam sighed in contentment. "I meant what I said, you know. I've always had this...this crush on you. I know, " Sam waved his hand frantically, now nervously babbling, "It's stupid and distgus-"

"Hey now. It's _not_ stupid. Or disgusting. You are _mine_ and meant to be mine, understand me?" He replied truthfully, tilting his head up to look at Sam.

Sam shivered at Dean's tone again. "O-Ok. Good. I'm stuck with you."

"Well, you always have been. This time, it's...more important. Different. A good different. But, _not_ complicated..." Dean explained, his fingers trailing gently up and down Sam's chest, occasionally purposely tweaking a nipple.

"Dean..." Sam warned, arching into his touch.

"Hmmm?" He answered, continuing his minstrations, ignoring his brother's wanton voice and focused more on the fact that Sam was shuddering slightly, a moan escaping his throat. "I'll have to remember that you have sensitive nipples."

Sam's breathing hitched and he gazed down at Dean.

"We have all the time in the world to get to know each other, and our bodies, Sammy." Dean explained lowly, wiping off Sam's confused look. He licked his lips.

Sam's eyes followed Dean's tongue and he swallowed. "We do."

Dean sat up, resting for a second on his elbow. "I don't _care_ if you're my brother. You feel right, _this, us,_ " he gestured between them both with his index finger, "feels right. I'm always gonna have your back. Always gonna be here for you, Sammy. Take care of you."

Sam nodded and Dean leaned down for a peck. "I'm definitely ok with that. I just didn't want you to think I was weird, or something." He mumbled, fiddling with the cover's loose thread.

And Sam _was_ ok with that.

He really, truly was.

FIN

Review? I hope it was indeed, to your liking. Let me know if anyone has any other ideas, or prompts, maye? That I can write for you. I'm thinking of just, starting a Wincest Drabbles. K? :P

xoxo Marianne


End file.
